character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Character Story: The Roth Chronicles
Chapter 1: A Hard Day's Work He cut his way through the legion of Trathix, hacking and bisecting scores of Trathix with preternatural ease. His determination to eliminate the Trathix from the planet had lead to him carving out swaths of the Trathix until his path of destruction was made known by the litter of their carcasses and their stain of their abhorrent blood. Victor activated his energy wings and ascended into the air high above the raging battlefield. The Trathix were losing badly against the combined effort of his army of ergotech creatures and his snipers, but that wasn't enough; to end it, the Alpha Trathix had to be eliminated. Victor dematerialized his hard light blades and grabbed his ergotech rifle. He gazed down the sights of the rifle, searching the battlefield below for the tell-tale signs of the Alpha Trathix. He drew upon his enhanced vision to see the battlefield hundreds of meters below him with perfect clarity. Victor picked out the Alpha Trathix amongst the writhing and shrieking swarm of Trathix, fighting against the assault-type ergotech creature and winning. This is the shot to end it all. Victor pulled the trigger. The fateful energy pellet exploded forth from the chamber and whizzed through the air in a shower of hot plasma and the strident sound of roaring. The tentacles and blades of several Trathix were severed in a destructive fashion as the pellet found its target in the head of the Alpha Trathix. The Alpha Trathix's head exploded in a appalling shower and its body crumpled to the ground in a heap. Checkmate. The Trathix, without the mobilizing force of their hive mind, were reduced to chaotic attacks and tactics that proved useless against Victor's tactical superiority and weapons advantage. In no time, the ergotech creatures and Victor's snipers had reduced to little more than purple stains on the ground. It was finally over. The ergotech creatures, without an enemy to fight, returned to their nascent, pod stage. Victor descended to the ground and recalled the bio-pods into his suit through an attractive electromagnetic force. He stood there, taking in his victory. Victor's thoughts were cut short by a call on his holodex. Mentally, he answered it. It was his lieutenant, Aiden Reid. "Sir, bio-scans by the Enimga indicate that there are no more Trathix on the planet," Aidan reported. "Excellent. I'll be arriving and boarding the Enigma shortly, Aidan," Victor replied curtly. He reached to end the call, but he noticed a certain trepidation in Aidan's voice. "Anything else I should be informed of, Aidan?" "Well, sir, we just received a message from the Senate and the Prime Minister. They wished to be informed on the status of our mission, but there was...something else. I can't quite place my finger on it, but something isn't right here," Aidan answered with a hesitation in his voice. Victor looked around at the corpses of the Trathix around him before answering. "You're right, and the Senate and Prime Minister might have a lead. Thank you for the information, Aidan." He ended the call and shook his head. Something was wrong about this situation. What were Trathix doing this far out into this sector of the Milky Way? It didn't make any form of sense. Whatever the reason they were here, I lost men, good men, to those abominations. The Senate and the Prime Minister might have a lead. Whatever the case, whoever or whatever brought the Trathix here are going to pay on behalf of my men and the lives of civilians lost here today Victor swore again and took to the air at Mach 2, headed towards his ship, the S.S. Enigma. He was going to get to the bottom of this situation, sooner or later. Nothing was going to keep him from finding out the truth. He smiled his dark smile once more. Things had gotten a bit more interesting. Category:Blog posts